The Mirakuru effect
by LegendsofTomorrow
Summary: Sara, Ray, and Amaya are captured by Damien Darhk. There is only one way to leave and that is for one of them to stick a syringe of weird green liquid into their body. Will the team save them in time or will one of them have to pay the ultimate price?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: There isn't really a plot other than the Damien Darhk has captured Sara, Ray, and Amaya. Across this story the Legends encounter some foes and old friends,will they escape? Leonard Snart, Professor Stein, and Damien Darhk are not dead.**_

Ray woke up chained up to a wall. He didn't have a shirt on which was the least of his concerns. Across from him was Amaya, she was only in a sports bra, and her face showed signs of struggle. Her lip was cut and dripping a little blood. Her face was as well sweaty.

She jolted up and looked Ray right in the eyes. "Ray where are we? What happened?" Amaya asked Ray while trying to break out of the chains. She looked down at her neck for her totem but it wasn't there. She huffed and looked at Ray again.

"I can't remember all I know is that I think Darhk captured us and someone else." Ray sighed, how were they supposed to get out?

Then the door opened, and a man with white hair and a evil eye smirked. "If it isn't Raymond and Amaya." Darhk smirked. "I hope you find something entertaining to do, your going to be here awhile." He whistled and a guard brought a unconscious blonde to Darhk. "Beautiful, hook her up to the chains over there." He pointed to his left and the guard chained her up. Ray and Amaya watched in concern but dared to not say anything. They couldn't see her face but they knew she was struggling. Darhk looked at them and winked before shutting the door, there was hardly any light except for several light bulbs.

Ray turned his head to the blonde. Her hair was covering her face but Ray finally thought it through. "Amaya, is that Sara?" Ray turned his head to Vixen concerned.

"I can't see correctly Ray, her hair is covering her face." Amaya grunted as the chains digged deeper into her wrists.

The women grunted and jolted up. "Ray, Amaya?" Sara said. Her voice felt very scratchy and her eyes were bloodshot.

"Sara?" Ray said with a hint of depression. "Great now who's going to get us out of here?" Ray said before huffing.

"You know there's still the rest of the team right?" Amaya said we a slight hesitation.

Sara turned to her and attempted a smile but failed. "Yeah we're screwed. For all we know Leonard and Mick are probably killing anyone who gets in their way, Stein and Nate fighting over who gets to be the fill in captain and Jax trying to tell everyone to calm down." Sara pointed out and turned her attention to the wall in front of her.

"You forgot to mention Zari!" Ray frowned. "She's probably the only sane person on our team." He cracked a smile. "I just realized that."

Amaya glared at him. "What so I am not sane?" She growled.

"Of course you are! I just meant back on the Waverider!" Ray quickly stated so he wouldn't die.

"Sure." Amaya glared at him again. "We need to make a plan." She shrugged. "Anyone got one?" She turned to Ray and Sara. No one responded. "Sara, you ok? Did they do anything to you?" Amaya was concerned. Usually Sara was on top of her game, but now she was hardly even communicating with them.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sara said but her voice wasn't steady as always, her eyes were still bloodshot and it worried Amaya and Ray. A moment later Darhk came back with a knife and turned on a light. The whole room was lit. Ray wanted to cover his eyes but the chains stopped him from hiding from the blinding light.

Darhk clapped. "Well, well. I have caught the White Canary." He smiled sweetly and leaned down at Sara. She was wearing black jeans with holes at the knees, a belly shirt that showed a little bit of skin at her waist and dark mascara and eyeshadow.

"Whatever, I don't remember how I even got here." Sara grumbled and continued to look at the wall.

Darhk scoffed and looked at Ray and Amay. They were rolling their eyes. "Mhm..." he grabbed Sara's chin and used the knife to cut through her shirt. He chuckled. He touched her stomach with the tip of the knife.

Sara gasped at exposure and looked at Amaya and Ray. They had fire in their eyes. "STOP!" Ray screamed at the top of his lungs. Sara wanted to mentally kill him because now Darhk is going either kill or torture Ray or her now. Darhk tapped his comm. " Plan Observer in session." He turned off his comm and looked at them. "Well, you all are in for an amazing treat.

"Bitch." Sara said before she got a hand to the face.

"What did you say little birdie?" Darhk spat at her.

Sara turned to her friends and sighed. She didn't want to risk them getting hurt by this disease that keeps coming back for more.

"Nothing." She said while gritting her teeth, daring herself to stop talking. Ten guards in all black like a ninja came in and gave Darhk a liquid and stood at the door. The liquid was green. Darhk called his minions away and they left.

"Now, the only way out is to inject this in your body." He threw it in the middle of the room. "If one of you do if you get to leave." He smiled, he knew Sara Lance would do it for her crew any day. He left the room in a hurry and the chains came down.

Amaya rubbed her wrists and grabbed The syringe. "What is this?" She examined it until Sara came out and snatched it out of her hand.

Sara's breath became heavy. "Mirakuru." She said that one word before looking at Ray and Amaya. They looked at her like she was crazy.

"What does that mean?" Ray asked. He sighed and tried to take it from Sara but she grasped it to hard. "Sara..." he knew she was going to try to take it. "Don't."

"I have to, whatever you see, you have to leave." Sara smiled slightly and dug the needle in skin. "It's called Mirakuru remember that." Amaya tried to grab Sara and stop her but she kicked her into the wall and injected herself. Sara started to screamed and kick, blood exited her eyes.

Ray gasped and started to cry when Sara went limp. "THIS IS NOT FAIR! SHE DIDN'T DESERVE TO DIE LIKE THIS!" Ray held Sara's head and sobbed. Amaya was stunned and slid down the wall and sobbed.

Before they knew it there were gunshots and the door was knocked down. Nate was at the door. "Come with me if you want to live."

[FOUR HOURS EARLIER.]

Damien Darhk set the team up and now Sara, Ray, and Amaya were captured. Nate was going crazy and searching anywhere and everywhere for any hints of the missing teammates. Professor Stein was also helping Nate with the search while Jax fixed the ship from their earlier ambush. Leonard wouldn't admit this out loud but he was very worried. Sara Lance, one out of the three people that understood him is currently most likely getting tortured by that evil Darhk. He shook his head trying to not think about it. Mick was as well worried but more worried for Leonard. He knew that Blondie and him had a special connection. Possibly even stronger then the one he shared with him, but Sara was also called his family and he hates to admit it but so is Ray and Amaya. Zari was working in the engine room with Jax concerned for Gideon, she wasn't working as well.

"Stein! Wait no look." Nate pointed to a building on the map they were both looking at. "That's where they are! I know it." Nate screeched in excitement.

"Well, Nathaniel there are still many buildings to look at." Stein looked at the man and tried not to crush his soul.

"Whatever, I'll go to this building alone then if you won't help." Nate spat out and walked to the jump ship prepared to leave but then was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"We're going with you." Leonard spoke nasally and with no emotion. Behind him was Mick with his heatgun, holding it over his shoulder.

"Ok, but there is a chance that this isn't even the right building." Nate scratched the top of his head nervously before getting glares from both of the crooks.

"Do you think we care? Boss needs his girl." Mick slapped Leonard's shoulder.

"Shut up Mick." Leonard rolled his eyes and followed Nate onto the jump ship. All three of them sat down with Nate piloting the ship.

"Let's go save our team!" Nate looked back at the two annoyed crooks and began to pilot.

[PRESENT TIME.]

"Come with me if you want to live." Nate proudly said as he stood at the door, waiting for them to thank him but, no one did. All he heard were sobs. He looked more closely and found Amaya and Ray standing over a limp Sara. "SARA?" Nate ran over and dropped to his knees. "What happened?" He said between sobs. When he got no response he got up from the floor and tried to act brave and stop the tears from falling. "We got to go, I don't think Snart and Mick can hold them off forever." Ray and Amaya looked up at him and nodded.

"Can anyone carry her?" Amaya sniffed and looked at Ray and Nate.

Ray sighed. "We can't bring her body if we want to make it out alive, maybe later we can come get it, but now we need to go." Ray explained and followed Amaya and Nate out of the door and wouldn't look behind him to see Sara's limp body.

Leonard and Mick were at the entrance of the building shooting anyone who ran at them, there were so many that they couldn't keep up. Mick looked behind him and huffed in relief when he saw Pretty and assumed everyone was ok. They ran foreword for the jumpship and everyone entered except for Sara.

"Where is Sara?" Leonard had said it before Mick could open his big mouth.

He realized it looked like they were all crying. Mick turned to his partner and sighed. "Blondies dead isn't she?" Mick sighed and fought back a sob when Ray nodded. Ray was piloting while Amaya leaned into Nates shoulder and cried. Mick looked over at his partner and he could tell he was fighting back anger, sobs or whatever he does when he's sad. "WHERE IS HER BODY?" He screamed at them before grumbling to himself.

"We-we had to leave it there wasn't enough time to grab her." Nate said trying to avoid anyone's eyes.

They got off the jumpship and there was no excitement in the team's eyes when they realized Sara wasn't with them. Jax was the first to notice, Stein put a hand on his shoulder and Jax ran down the halls crying. Jax ran into Zari on the way to his room. "Jax what is wrong?" Zari said when she saw he was crying.

"Sara's dead." He said between sobs before running to his room and having Gideon shut the door. She thought this had to be a joke because Sara couldn't die, she was their captain. She was her friend and maybe even best friend. Zari ran down the hall to the bridge and found Leonard sitting on one of the chairs with his head between his legs. "Is it true?" Zari asked as she approached the depressed crook.

"Yeah." He looked up at her. His icy blue eyes filled with despair and guilt. Leonard thought that maybe if they had gotten there faster that maybe she wouldn't be dead.

"What happened Snart?" Zari asked him softly as she took a seat next to him.

"I don't know, they won't tell me or as a matter of a fact anyone." He shuddered and tried to not make eye contact with her. Zari herself was tying hard to not sob. She couldn't help herself but let a hot tear stroll down her cheek. Leonard must have saw and sighed. "They left her body Zari, they just left her." He said. He never called Zari well Zari. Mick and him had all these nicknames for her and she knew that this could be the thing that destroy him. She tried to cheer him up with something he loves, Sarcasm. "Well, Hey! Sara is known to come back to life so I doubt she's really gone." She smiled at the crook. He made eye contact with her, and rolled his eyes before leaving her alone on the bridge. "Huh, that was odd."

 ** _I was just playing with some ideas in my head for this little story. expect around another chapter or two for this story. Thanks for reading!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Last chapter..._

" _Now, the only way out is to inject this in your body." He threw it in the middle of the room. "If one of you do if you get to leave." He smiled, he knew Sara Lance would do it for her crew any day. He left the room in a hurry and the chains came down._

 **X**

 _"THIS IS NOT FAIR! SHE DIDN'T DESERVE TO DIE LIKE THIS!"_

 **X**

 _"Let's go save our team!" Nate looked back at the two annoyed crooks and began to pilot._

 ** _Sorry I haven't been updating any of my stories this week, I've been busy and all, so thanks for choosing this story and I hope you enjoy!_**

Leonard walked down the hall, pissed. Zari didn't know what she was talking about, Leonard doesn't know how Sara died but he decided he would find out one way or another. The only real choose is the hard or easy way? Leonard walked down the hall till he reached Raymond Palmer's. He heard sniffling and crying, but he ignored it and walked in. Ray was on his bed staring at the wall, not even noticing that Leonard had walked into his room.

"Palmer, how did she die?" Leonard asked, crossing his arms.

"Not in the mood." Ray said, sniffling.

"No, you tell me now!" Leonard practically screamed.

"I said I'm not in the mood Snart." Ray said quite rudely.

"Easy way or hard way?" Leonard asked, itching closer to Ray by the second.

Ray gulped and turned his attention to the crook, he was itching closer and closer until Ray yelped. "Ok fine! She injected herself with Mirakuru, I haven't had the guts to ask Gideon about it." He said shrugging.

Leonard choked on his own saliva. "She wouldn't just inject herself with a deadly poison or whatever the hell Mirakuru is." Leonard said dramatically, rolling his eyes.

"Well she saved our lives, if she hadn't I would most likely be dead Snart. She saved my life and she died." Ray choked on his last words, jumped off of his bed, and walked to the door, only to stop at the doorframe. "You can leave the way you came in." Ray said before leaving Leonard in Ray's room.

"Gideon?" Leonard asked with hesitation. "What is Mirakuru?"

"I have a file written by a Anthony Ivo. The file is about Mirakuru, would you like me to read it?" Gideon asked.

"Yeah go ahead." Leonard said, sitting on the edge of Rays bed."

" _Mirakuru increases strength, senses, stamina and endurance in particular that are raised beyond human capability, while reflexes and agility where raised only to the peak of human capability. Primarily, the serum resulted in the subject developing an accelerated healing factor that allowed them to recover completely from the most crippling, debilitating, and grievous of wounds, so long as any injuries were not immediately fatal or if an entire body part or organ were not lost._

 _I have tested this on many subjects only a few have successfully been cured or survived. The use of the serum is dangerous, as it can easily prove fatal to its subjects if not correctly administered. The serum was shown to be able to cause severe internal damage and deformation of bones, especially the skull. During the transformation it caused, subjects would bleed from their eyes, which would lead to them either dying or going into a comatose state for several hours, sometimes with no vital signs._

 _Other side-effects included a reduction in self-control and enhanced aggression, to the point of the subject having homicidal tendencies, as well as insanity and hallucinations that encouraged aggression and homicidal acts. Interestingly, it is only those who were given a strong sedative along with Mirakuru that would retain their self control and personality if they survived."_ Gideon shared the file with Leonard.

"So you are basically saying Sara is alive but she has turned into one of these super soldiers?" Leonard asked in confusion.

"Well, Yes. There is a chance Captain Lance could be alive but currently unreciprocated to kill people." Gideon spoke, if a A.I could sigh Gideon would be.

"Well is there a cure?" Leonard asked.

"Yes, one was created in 2009 but Ivo also one in STAR Labs In 2014 to cure Slade Wilson, Roy Harper, and a bunch of prisoners." Gideon spoke quite cheerfully.

Leonard smiled to himself. For once in his life he actually had good news. "Gideon can you send this file to the rest of the team?" Leonard asked, his voice cracking thinking about possibly having to fight Sara.

"Yes, I have informed everyone about this new information. Dr.Palmer has called a team meeting in the library." Gideon spoke over the comm.

"Yeah." Leonard shrugged and got off of Ray's bed. "Tell then I'll be right there." Leonard spoke to the ceiling and then walked out the door. He ran into Mick on the way there. "Mick."

"Snart, the annoying A.I woke me up, I am in the middle of a hangover." Mick rubbed his head, following Leonard to the bridge.

"Lay off the beer then." Leonard grumbled, catching Zari's eye before taking a seat.

"Hi, so Leonard wanna explain to the team?" Nate said not so cheerfully.

"Whatever, good news or bad news first?" Leonard asked his fellow teammates.

"Good!" Ray said happily, while Amaya rolled her eyes and whispered something in Micks ear that made him laugh.

"There is a chance Sara is alive." Leonard said dramatically, he stood up and swiped to show the file. "According to Ray, Sara was infected with Mirakuru, but he is a idiot so he didn't ask Gideon about it before." Leonard said while glaring at Ray. "Anyways, bad news is if she is alive, she is either crazy is turning crazy." Leonard said quietly.

"Another evil Sara?" Ray exclaimed. "No way! We already delt with her turning evil two times, not three!" Ray spoke sadly.

Stein raised a eyebrow at Jax for a moment before turning to the team. "Astonishing, what's the plan?"

Leonard was surprised when he turned to Leonard for a response. He pointed to himself and raised a eyebrow. "Why are you asking me?" He said innocently.

"Because Captain Lance left a clear statement that you would be the Captain while she is incapable to fill the job." Stein said like a smartass.

Jax rolled his eyes. "Really Gray?" He crossed his arms.

"Be quiet Jefferson!" Stein snapped. He was secretly jealous of Leonard Snart, how would this crook make up a plan to save Sara?

"Yeah, Snart. What's the plan?" He smiled sadly. He missed his best friend, Yes Gray is connected to him, how could he not be his best friend? Jax views Stein as a father and a partner, most definitely not a best friend. Sara already had that position filled.

"Well... I was thinking..."

 ** _Thank you so much for reading this chapter! It was a little shorter than the first. I will start responding to your comments, if you have any questions or suggestions, or maybe even any complaints, comment down below and I'll get back to you next chapter. Next chapter I am debating to have either Mick and Leonard find a way to find Sara, but have to fight her. Or I am either going to do Sara finds her way in the Waverider and she's kind of crazy in the head. She wants to kill everyone, not really sure which I should do yet. I was also thinking possibly having a huge fight with Nate and Amaya which causes them to break up, Amaya gets angry and gives Mick a little "visit." What, just because I'm writing about a serum that makes people go crazy doesn't mean I can't add a little drama between the two. ;3_**

 **Review Replies:**

 **JemmaBlackstairs4ever:** _Thank you!_

 _ **Guest:** Thank you! Here is the update! ;3_


End file.
